pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Voltorb
| textcolor=white| name='Voltorb'| jname=(ビリリダマ Biriridama)| image= | ndex=100| evofrom=None| evointo=Electrode| gen=Generation I| pronun= Volt-Orb | hp=40| atk=30| def=50| satk=55| sdef=55| spd=100| species=Ball Pokémon| type= | height=1'08"| weight=22.9 lbs.| ability=Soundproof *Static| color='Red'| gender=Genderless| }} Voltorb (ビリリダマ Biriridama) is an -type Pokémon. Starting at level 30, Voltorb can evolve into an Electrode. Appearance Voltorb are Pokémon that look like a large Poké Ball. Spherical in shape, Voltorb's top half is colored red while its bottom half is white. Voltorb do not have much else in features besides its eyes, which usually indicate that it is angry. Special Abilities Voltorb can have the special ability Soundproof or the special ability Static. Soundproof makes Voltorb immune to "sound moves." Static causes the opponent to have a 30% chance to be paralyzed if Voltorb is hit by a physical attack. This Pokémon looks just like a Poké Ball. It is also dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch. Game Info Voltorb is a Generation I Pokémon, first appearing in the Pokémon Red and Blue games. It can be found in all games except Diamond and Pearl. It can also be found near the Power Plant in Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Locations | pokemon=Voltorb| redblue=Route 10, Power Plant| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Power Plant| yrarity=Uncommon| goldsilver=Route 10, Mahogany Town, Trade Krabby at Olivine City| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Route 10, Mahogany Town, Trade Krabby at Olivine City| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=New Mauville| rsrarity=Common| emerald=New Mauville| erarity=Common| fireredleafgreen=Route 10, Power Plant| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Route 218| dprarity=Swarm| platinum=Route 218| ptrarity=Swarm| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 10, Mahogany Town, Trade Krabby at Olivine City| hgssrarity=Common| }} Side Game Locations *'Pokémon Channel' = Ruins of Truth *'Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire' = Plains (Ruby Field) *'Pokémon Trozei!' = Secret Storage 3, Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 7, Mr. Who's Den *'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red/Blue Rescue Team' = Thunderwave Cave (3F-5F), Wish Cave (8F-10F) *'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness' = Concealed Ruins (B1-B15), World Abyss (B1-B15) *'Pokémon Ranger' = Dusk Factory *'Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia' = Pueltown, Cargo Ship Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=white| redblue=Usually found in power plants. Easily mistaken for a Poké Ball, it has zapped many people.| yellow=It is said to camouflage itself as a Poké Ball. It will self-destruct with very little stimulus.| gold=It rolls to move. If the ground is uneven, a sudden jolt from hitting a bump can cause it to explode. | silver=It was discovered when Poké Balls were introduced. It is said that there is some connection.| crystal=During the study of this Pokémon, it was discovered that its components are not found in nature.| ruby=Voltorb was first sighted at a company that manufactures Poké Balls. The link between that sighting and the fact that this Pokémon looks very similar to a Poké Ball remains a mystery.| sapphire=Voltorb is extremely sensitive - it explodes at the slightest of shocks. It is rumored that it was first created when a Poké Ball was exposed to a powerful pulse of energy.| emerald=It bears an uncanny and unexplained resemblance to a Poké Ball. Because it explodes at the slightest shock, even veteran trainers treat it with caution.| firered=A life-form whose identity is unknown. It is said to screech or suddenly selfdestruct.| leafgreen=Usually found in power plants. Easily mistaken for a Poké Ball, it has zapped many people.| diamond=It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch.| pearl=It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch.| platinum=It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch.| }} Category:Electric Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 01 Pokémon